Bake Sale
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori steals Jade's favorite scissors to get her to help out with a bake sale. Requested by anon, rated K.


**Tori steals Jade's favorite scissors to get her to help out with a bake sale. Requested by anon, rated K. Hope you like it anon, and everyone else. **

"Jade, you have to do this. No backing out!" Tori's nails bit into my wrist, keeping me from yanking it free and running from her, "You said you'd help." She frowns.

"No, you forced me to help you!" I replied, glaring at her.

"Well if you want you scissors back I guess you're just going to have to help me." Tori shrugged and let my wrist go. I watched her walking across the parking lot over to where Beck was trying to keep Cat from eating the cupcakes.

She'd stolen my favorite scissors, the ones Cat got me from _The Scissoring, _last night after I'd gone to sleep and I couldn't find them no matter where I looked. And right now I was desperate to get them back, so I followed her.

She grinned at me when I slumped into the chair behind the cupcake table, "No glowering, glaring, bad attitude or mean comments. You have to sell and be nice." Tori snapped, a smile still planted on her lips.

"I hate you." I replied.

"Say it with a smile." She shrugged, turning to her clipboard, I forced a smile on my face and uncrossed my arms. People were milling about at this stupid carnival slash bake sale the school was putting on to raise funds to get new costumes, stage equipment, and instruments.

It was bright and sunny, screaming kids ran around crazy, unattended by their parents who seemed like they couldn't care less that their child could get snatched up or hurt. Parents trickled by slowly, all of them asking multiple questions about what was in the stupid cupcakes Andre and Robbie had made.

I acted happy and bubbly like Cat and clenched my teeth to keep from yelling at kids grabbing at food that their parents weren't going to buy for them, and was as nice as possible to the parents that had kids that did steal the food, demanding that they pay for it, which they did after giving me a disapproving look. Like it was my fault their kids didn't have manners.

Right now I was dealing with the rudest woman ever with a hooked nose and a sneer on her face and an 'I'm better then you' air about her. Her pudgy little son was greedily licking his lips and staring at them, "So these cupcakes don't have too much sugar in them, right? My son can't have a lot of sugar." This woman was so stupid and aggravating. Beneath the table my hands were balled into fits on my lap.

"No." I replied simply. She glanced up at my harsh tone and turned her nose up in the air, grabbing her kid's wrist and storming off, but not before the kid grabbed a cupcake and stuffed it into his mouth, "hey! Get back here and pay for that." I yelled after her.

"I didn't take anything." She replied, not even bothering to turn around.

"Your kid snatched a cupcake!" I yelled, standing up.

"Oh well." She replied and kept walking.

"You stupid B-." a large hand covered my mouth.

"Miss!" Beck's calm voice drifted over my head, "please pay for that cupcake your son ate." He was probably looking at her with that stupid smile that made everyone female, and Robbie, swoon. It just made me angrier that not only was her touching me, but that he would be getting her to pay when I couldn't.

"Okay." She replied eagerly, walking back over and paying for, not only the one her son stole, but three more. Once she was gone Beck took his hand away from my mouth.

"Don't touch me." I hissed, pushing him away from me.

He stumbled back a few steps but didn't look bothered at all, "Don't curse in front of children. And calm down, being nice can get you somewhere."

"No, being _you _gets women to do whatever you want them to." I reply, sitting back down, "go away." He sighed and shook his head like I was a disappointing child and walked away from me. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to keep from scowling at everyone who glanced my way.

"Would it kill you to look somewhat cheerful?" Tori grumbled at me an hour and a half later, sitting down beside me with a smile still on her face.

"Yeah. It just might. How much longer do I need to be here?" Tori shrugged her shoulders and looked down the row at everyone else, whose tables still had cupcakes on them, then to my table which was empty.

"Take the table into Sikowitz's class and then you can leave." She replied, standing up she glanced back at me and then walked away. I folded up my table, carried it back to Sikowitz's class and then headed straight for my car. I tossed my phone into the cup holder and started my car, and then I looked down and found my scissors sitting in the passenger seat in their case.

They'd probably been sitting here since the day started, because I drove Vega here. And they would have been here if I'd left early, and she knew that, but she put them there anyways and let me go, knowing I could leave because I'd have my scissors back. With a frown I grabbed the box, shut my car off, stuck the scissors in the trunk and walked back over to the bake sale.

I sat down beside Tori at the table Cat had previously been at, plastered a smile on my face and leaned forward to help a woman pick a few boxes of cookies. I took her money, placed it in the box and sat back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping my girlfriend out." I answered sitting forward to help another woman.


End file.
